Wedding Night
by Reda
Summary: Basically what the (very unoriginal) title says and exactly what you'd expect. Goku and Chi-Chi experiencing their first night together as a married couple. Sweet? Funny? Sexy? You be the judge. [GoChi]


**A/N:** I've been wanting to write some het smut for a long time now. I think I finally managed it. First time for everything and here's mine – and Goku and Chi-Chi's first as well, hehe; yes I used a song quote; get off my case.

 **Pairing:** Goku x ChiChi

 **Words:** 5,375

~!~

" _You're every song and I sing along 'cause you're my everything." - Michael Buble_

~!~

"So you said we were sleeping together, right?"

Chi-Chi turned away from him at the question, feeling her face heat even before she pressed her palms to her cheeks. There was their bed, sitting all lonely and made up. There was the closet with a place to hang up her dress and a mirror near the closet in case she wanted or had to climb out of the dress herself. After all, Goku didn't seem to know anything about what a wedding night was supposed to entail, and she wasn't sure she could trust him to remove her clothes gently. The wedding dress was an heirloom from her mother; she didn't want it destroyed, accident or not.

"Chi-Chi?" His hand on her shoulder and she tensed, causing him to pull back. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head but didn't turn back around. "Nothing."

Fear gripped her in tight claws. Nerves for what was to come. The strongest man in the world. Would he know to be gentle? Would he even know what to do? He seemed so clueless and how was she supposed to explain anything; it wasn't like she had experience, just stories from the women in the village.

"Chi-Chi, are you crying?" She shook her head again but he was walking around to stand in front of her and lift her head up with a finger on her chin so he could see the truth. "Ah! Please don't cry, Chi-Chi. I don't think I did anything wrong but if you're worried about sleeping together I can sleep on the floor. It's no big deal -"

"Goku," she sighed, swallowing the nerves because he really was too innocent for his own good and she would have to explain eventually or never at all...

oh but her father wanted grandchildren...

she wanted children...

how was she supposed to have children if her husband didn't know the first thing about...

Taking a breath, Chi-Chi made her decision, turning away from her husband. (Calling Goku husband still sounded fresh and new and strange in her mind). Before he could complain about her movements, she reached to the zipper on her back and cleared her throat.

"Here. Help me out of my dress."

"Huh?" Oh sweet Goku, of course he was confused. "Okay, I guess."

Warm hands touched her back and though she marveled at the absence of the cold fingers she was expecting, she still bit her lip as he started to work the dress off of her. "Be careful, Goku."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "It's important to you."

His assurance only gave her a bit of relief, but when the dress came undone without an accidental tear, she found it was much easier to breathe. For a number of reasons. When his hands pulled back, finished with their task, she gulped. Now came the hard part. Well, the first hard part of many. How was she ever going to make it through the night at this rate?

Taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly, ChiChi steeled her thoughts. She wanted this. She was a nervous and embarrassed wreck, but she wanted this. Married couples were supposed to do this all the time; she needed to do this if she wanted children. No matter how uncomfortable she was at showing everything to Goku, she had to hope it would get easier with time and she had to accept that the first time would be the hardest.

"Chi-Chi, what are you doing?"

Especially because her too - innocent husband had absolutely no clue what was going on or why. She slipped out of the dress easily enough, stepping out one foot at a time, and then without facing Goku hung it up in the closet. Once more, she had to ready her mind, calm her beating heart, and pray for the heat in her face to simmer down. Her fingers slowly slid her underclothes off all without facing him and she had to remind herself to breathe when the cool air hit her flesh. When she finally turned around, she kept her eyes down, trained to his boots, aware that she was now bared before him and he had yet to strip a single piece of clothing from himself.

"Uhm, Chi-Chi..." the crack in his voice was a small comfort. "I don't understand."

She sighed. Of course not. Goku was way beyond the normal breed of innocence. Even with such a perverted teacher as Master Roshi, he still clearly had no idea what sex was or that it was something married couples were expected to have. He barely understood the wedding itself, except that it was important to her.

Taking another breath to calm her racing heart, she stepped toward him and looked up to meet his eyes. "Goku, this is -"

The look in his gaze froze her in place. Not because it was terrifying and different but more so because it was unexpected. An almost animalistic stare roaming her body as if seeing her for the first time, and in the back of her mind she was reminded of his monkey tail as a child and everything he did that showed how different he was from the average human. Of course he was different. He was the strongest man in the world and yet innocent and kind and...not one she had expected to see such open lust from. He probably didn't even know what lusting was, whether or not he was currently trapped in it.

A blink to face her gaze and the look was gone. His voice was a whispered whine. "I don't understand."

As she stepped up right next to him, she realized what his statement really meant. Oh, he was confused and unsure and lost and completely out of his element, but there was more to it than simply not knowing what she was doing, not knowing why. With a gulp, she placed a hand on the new bulge in his pants and looked up to see his eyes flutter.

"Chi-" his voice cut off, his eyes still staring down at her, his hands reaching but surprisingly not touching her. "Why does that feel good?"

She smiled even as her face flushed. "It's uhm..."

How was she supposed to explain? She didn't understand all that much herself. She wasn't exactly an expert on this kind of thing; she'd always thought her husband would be the guiding hand. But here they were, married, and she was having to lead him.

Her hand lifted, leaving his pants to reach for his hair instead. "Aw, why did you stop, Chi-"

The kiss broke his words again; the second time he'd accidentally called her that. It was beginning to sound like some nickname. Moving her tongue against his, she squeezed his hair, earning a bit of a groan. Kissing him felt nice. He was a quick learner, understanding what she liked and playing on it, even if it was something small.

Still..there was one thing missing. Pulling back from the kiss, she met his eyes and tried to smile. "You know you can touch me, right?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "But Bulma always said -"

"Goku," she said, watching his eyes swing back up to hers instead of wandering. "I am your wife. You can touch me."

With a nod, he did just that, letting out a breath of air as if he'd been holding back for a while. "Good. Cause it was getting hard not to. That's the first time I've had that problem."

Chi-Chi smiled as his hands landed on her shoulders. His touch was warmer than she'd expected and it felt nice to have his fingers rub at her skin. Hands moving down her arms, falling to her waist, moving up her sides, thumbs gently stroking her breasts as if playing with a new toy. She shut her eyes and hummed because finally he seemed to have a clue but it was still jarring. There was one more problem. He was still fully clothed.

"Goku."

"Hm?"

"You can get out of your clothes, too."

Immediately, his hands left her, his excitement showing as he started to strip right in front of her. "Really? Man, I've been waiting for you to say that. You told me not to get out of these clothes until you said so, and then you got out of your dress and I was gonna ask but then..."

As he tossed the wedding suit to the floor, she couldn't help but giggle. Seeing him dressed up was so nice, but she was pretty certain getting him to ever do so again would be a feat in itself. Which was a problem for the future.

The problem for today was becoming closer and closer with every breath. Her nerves were hitting her again, especially once she saw him shirtless and then pantless too and then...and then...

Swallowing, she looked up at him, feeling her face heat when she realized what she'd been staring at. It was okay, though. They were married. He was her husband. It was okay. She could do this.

"Go-"

"Hey, Chi-Chi," she blinked when he interrupted her, looked down when he grabbed her hands in his. "I don't understand what this is but so far I like it. And I really want more."

She stared up at him again, her eyes growing. So honest. How could he be so straight forward and blunt and honest? Only Goku...

"It might be best on the bed," she said.

"Okay," he said, picking her up in his arms, his fingers brushing at her thighs as he moved over to their bed and laid her down before crawling on top and hovering over her; he even leaned down to kiss her lips before pulling back with a smile and a shine in his eyes; he really was enjoying this; maybe she should relax after all. "What's next?"

With him hovering over her like that, her heart became impossible to control. This was the strongest man in the world. His muscled body was what other women could only dream of having on top of them. And he was married to her - her, of all people. Cute, innocent, clueless, but she was his and he was hers. She reached up to touch his chest, to marvel at the feel of it bare to her fingers.

He watched her for a while but quickly grew bored and whined about it. "Chi-Chi, what else can I do?"

She blinked. A lot of things. She wanted to tell him there was an endless amount of things he could do; that she was open to him doing whatever he pleased (within reason) as long as he was gentle. But that wasn't the kind of answer he was looking for. Clearly, he was frustrated and lost and upset about being so ...helpless to solve whatever problem he was now encountering.

So. Best to get to the hard part, then.

Stretching down as far as she could, she managed to tickle close to his manhood again, blushing even as she touched him. "Remember...how I touched you here?"

His eyes slipped closed, clearly liking the attention. "Mmhmm."

"You can touch me there, too."

His eyes opened, "Huh? But you don't have -"

She giggled. "No, but that's the point, Goku. Boys have what you have; girls have what I have; and they fit together."

His head tilted as he sat up, leaving her hand to stare down at her. "Fit together?"

"Yes," she said, feeling her face heat again at the realization of how she actually managed to explain something. "Touch me with your fingers first. You'll s-"

Her explanation cut off with a groan because Goku was already doing just as she said. His hand had move curiously on its own; she bit her lip, not sure what to do about the urge to make noise. She thought she would have to remind him to be gentle, but he seemed to realize on his own that he was so much stronger than her, that he needed to hold back, and yet his fingers had a life of their own.

Instincts could drive a man, and Goku was no different. He explored around her first, feeling around all the folds and stroking her gently. It felt strange to have someone touch down there and yet wonderful at the same time, even if he wasn't doing it to make her feel good; the knowledge would come in time; she just needed him to explore first; just like she would explore him, too.

And explore he did. A finger managed to find the correct hole, take a dive in, and then instantly pull back as he exclaimed. "Whoa, why is it wet? Chi-Chi, you're not bleeding are y – no, that's not blood. What is it?"

She opened her eyes, only then realizing she must have closed them at some point in his ministrations. His finger was up to his face, sniffing at it. She brought her own hands up to her face to hide from the embarrassment. Why couldn't he know? Why was everything new so entrancing to him?

"Hm, tastes pretty good."

Her eyes flew open, hands moving to gaze up at his smile. "Goku, wha-?"

"I'm gonna try something," he said, shifting back on the bed and leaning his head down in between her legs. "I'm curious."

Feeling her face heat up again, she tried to pull back, which meant that her legs lifted in an attempt to slide back only to end up giving him better access. "Ah, no, wait. Goku, I don't think tha-ah-"

Hands over her mouth, she stared down at him, watching his hair bounce as he actually began to lick her like some kind of favorite dessert. Her face flushed, and she swallowed her complaints. It felt nice. Really nice, actually. A strange feeling began to pool in her stomach area and when his mouth started to suck on her sensitive skin, she had to lean her head back against the bed and moan.

"Hm?" And at her sound, Goku stopped, lifting his head slightly to look at her. "What's that sound you made, Chi-Chi?"

Reaching out to toy with the wild mess of spikes that was his hair, she gave him a smile, finally feeling more confident about this night, more comfortable with him, because even if he didn't know anything he could still do something right apparently. Something she hadn't ever dreamed of doing. "It means it feels good."

"Oh," his eyes caught hers and then he grinned. "So it makes you happy?"

When she nodded, he grinned wider and in a flash was back down between her legs. Although this wasn't the sex she was expecting, it helped ease her into the idea. She could relax against him as his tongue moved against her. She could moan and lose herself in the pleasure of it all. His tongue moved faster and faster and her leg moved around to rest her heel against his back, wanting to touch him somehow, someway.

Something was building within her and she knew if he kept going, she would reach it. Just a little more. Just a little…

And then he stopped.

"Hey, Chi," he said, wiping his mouth as he sat up in between her legs and met her hazy eyes with a slightly hazed over gaze himself. "Can you touch me now? It's starting to hurt, which is weird, but I really want -"

While she never thought she would ever crave another human, she knew that was exactly what she felt now. Her arms reached for him and he started to crawl up on top of her, but before he could go too far, she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him down. Strongest man in the world or not, she could still catch him off guard if she played it right. As was proven when he nearly fell on top of her and had to catch himself with his hands on either side of her.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, what -"

"Hush, Goku," she interrupted, scratching at his back a little between his shoulder blades; watching him shudder at the touch made her shudder in response; craving was a good word for it, but how did she explain what she wanted? Thinking too hard was making her hesitate and burn up again, so she took a breath and forced it out as fast as she could. "Put it in me."

"Huh?"

His confusion made her wilt. "Goku, you said it hurts right?"

"Sort of, yeah. It's actually more -"

"Then put it in me already," she huffed, having been brought so close to her high only to be denied, causing her to demand for the craving to be satisfied. "Right where your tongue was earlier."

He took a moment to respond, as if he was trying to figure out what she was talking about; of course he was; this was Goku. "Oh, I get it. We fit together, right?"

She smiled and nodded. At least he listened. "Yeah. Oh, but be gentle."

"Yeah, I know," he said as he began to shift around, reaching down to try to find the right position so that he could line up with the hole he had discovered. "I don't want to hurt you."

As he searched for the opening and a way to get himself inside, Chi-Chi chewed at the inside of her cheek. Waiting for it was making her nerves skyrocket. Would it hurt? She'd always heard mixed comments. He was the strongest man in the world. Even if he knew to be gentle, was it even possible for him? Could he really control his strength? Could he control his instinct? She'd heard a lot of women talk about the animal-like qualities in men during sex. So far, Goku had seemed in control, minus the one lustful look early on, but what would happen once he -

\- found

\- it.

"Ah, wow," his voice sighed as he finally poked in. "So this is what – Chi-Chi, are you okay?"

Her arms had dropped. Her hands gripping into the sheets of the bed. Her breath came in hiccups as she tried to keep herself from crying. Why did she suddenly feel like crying? It didn't hurt that bad. It was like discovering an ache in a new place. But every little movement he made seemed to make it worse. Oh, she should have known this would happen. But she had to do it. She had to -

The feeling went away as he left her. Something tapped against her forehead and she opened her eyes to meet his steady gaze. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered against her, lifting up to kiss her forehead and then come back down to be eye to eye again. "You should have told me."

"I -"

Catching her open mouth in a kiss, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She melted against him, arms coming up to hold him close. She wanted to do it right. She wanted to have a perfect wedding night and everything was going so...different from what she'd expected. Then, finally, when they were almost at that perfect peak moment, she had to ruin it. She should have been better at taking pain; obviously, he could take whatever she threw at him, but now -

"Chi-Chi, we don't have to do anything," Goku said as he pulled away from the kiss and stared down at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But," she mumbled. "I want to; this is what we're supposed to do now and I've wanted this since I was old enough to understand and -"

He let out a sigh but was quickly smiling for her. "Okay, so how do I make it so it doesn't hurt?"

"I," she met his eyes, and then looked away as she whispered. "I don't know."

Not one to give up easily, Goku merely took her lack of knowledge for a chance to explore again. Although he pulled away from her and sat back on the bed, sitting in front of her, crossing his arms in thought, he didn't let it stop him. After a moment, as she watched, he moved again. His hand went between her legs and started to stroke her like before, eyes lifting to watch for her reaction.

At first, she didn't care. Were they reduced to merely touching? Was she going to have to please him without ever getting to be together completely? The thoughts started to overwhelm her, but then the feeling from before returned. The heat. The high. She wasn't too sure what his fingers were doing, but they were just as fast if not faster than his tongue. Although the softness of his mouth was something to miss, his fingers did their best to make up for it.

And make up for it they did. The pool of feelings returned to her belly. She started to pant, whispering his name, and then gazing up at him when his face appeared in her vision. He seemed to be asking her something but his fingers continued working and she couldn't focus enough to know what he was asking, slipping her eyes closed and moaning his name again.

The high was there. The feeling from before, reaching for a peak. Just a little more. Something was going to burst. She wanted to kiss him but she wasn't sure if she could get the words out. Her hands didn't want to work right, either, clawing at the bed instead of reaching for him like she wanted. Eventually, his lips did find hers, and as his tongue moved in her mouth she imagined it joining his fingers down below.

A splash of heat enveloped her completely. Something inside seemed to snap as if a cord had been pulled too tightly. But the release of tension was amazing. She said his name again, maybe, into the kiss, and her arm finally came up to wrap around his neck. After a moment, his fingers left her, his face moved away, and he even moved her arm away from him to set it down beside her again.

"You're really wet now, Chi-Chi," he whispered, his voice sounding a little deeper and huskier than before; whatever the reason, she liked it. "I think that's a good thing."

Absentmindedly, she nodded in agreement. Too wrapped up in the high of release to realize what it meant or why he was leaving her. She wanted him back. She wanted him to cuddle, to hold her, to tell her even if they couldn't actually have real sex it would all be okay because this was still good and -

-then suddenly he was inside her.

She gasped, the high broken. "G-goku!"

"What?" He groaned, clearly straining. "Still too much?"

A pair of eyes met her own, but these were similar to before. Similar to the look he gave her when she showed her body for the first time. The lust. The want for more. The need for her. Even though he craved her like never before, if she called him off, she knew he would back away. But she could see how much he wanted it now. Getting a taste wasn't enough; something else had pushed him over the brink and now his pleasure was in her hands.

...and honestly, it didn't hurt at all this time.

"I- It's," she blinked, hearing him groan again as he started to pull out, so she reached for his shoulder to get his attention and shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine. Keep going."

There was a flash of relief, a big smile from him before he adjusted his position and pushed in further. She could feel him. Every little push forward and she winced at first. It didn't hurt, but the size was something to grow accustomed to; a finger was one thing, this was...something else. Thankfully, Goku must have been keeping an eye on her reactions because every time she shut her eyes and clenched up, he stopped, and once she was able to relax again he moved forward. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed until he couldn't push anymore, and then he was the one panting, leaning his head down close to her neck and breathing against her skin.

"It feels so good, Chi-Chi."

"Y-yeah," she agreed. "It does."

"I want to move," he said, lifting up to face her. "Can I do that?"

Without really waiting for her nod – though she did give one – Goku started to move. But not how she was expecting. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her off the bed, taking her with him as he changed positions. Fingers grazed along her back, playing with her long hair as he held her against his chest. Still inside of her. Only now he was sitting on the bed instead of hovering over her, and she was more or less in his lap, and somehow this new position was more intimate than ever before.

She could lean her head against his chest and feel his heart beating, and it was nice to feel his hands roaming her skin. Cool air but warm skin from the both of them. He started to run his fingers through her hair, stroking her back gently, and she hummed against him as he playfully touched her in new ways.

Her husband. His wife.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed against his chest, listening to his breathing as his hands roamed. A part of her was surprised. This was nice. This was intimate and close. This was nothing like the sex other women had explained to her; this wasn't rough and fast or slow and sweet; this was something else entirely. Instead of some act they were supposed to share, she found herself just loving the feel of him inside her; instead of being scared for his strength, she was reminded of his gentle nature; instead of worrying about everything being perfect, she was lost in the sense of the two of them just being together and nothing else.

"Goku," she murmured, whispering against his skin, letting her hands respond to his touches by making little designs along his back as well.

"Chi-Chi," he whispered, lifting her chin up and then gently raising her body enough to meet her in another kiss.

Naturally, after a moment, she slipped back down, falling into him. With a hiss, he broke from her lips and shut his eyes tightly. She sat there and watched him, curious about the reaction. Why the hiss? She'd moved against him; she felt the tension and the pulse, too; but why was his so much stronger than hers?

"Okay," he grunted, his eyes opening to show that true lust-filled gaze from before, mouth twitching like he was trying to hold something else back. "I need more of that."

"Oh," she murmured as he lifted her again. Her hands went to his shoulders, finding her eyes level with his and then suddenly looking down at him; he'd pulled her out to the edge, if not completely out; her eyes widened when she noticed the new feral look in his grin. "G-gentle, Goku. Gentle."

He blinked and paused, holding her still. As if her words had knocked him out of some sort of daze. He met her eyes and gave her a smile to calm her beating heart. "Yeah, I know."

She let out her breath in a rush, relieved to see that smile, but she quickly found herself gasping as he slowly lowered her down, slowly slid back into her. So slow. Only to lift her and do it again. Slowly. Gently. Just like she asked. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, watching as he strained to hold back the animal inside; she'd never seen this side of him before, but she trusted him to control whatever burden he carried. She trusted him completely.

Sweat beaded on his neck and she watched, entranced as his muscles danced at every movement. Eventually, the pace quickened and he stopped the slow rise and fall. By then, she was able to lean against him, head close to his neck, humming against his skin as the feeling started to rise in her again. He continued his pattern, increasing the pace as he pushed himself closer to his end. She put a hand to his head and tugged at his hair in time with the rhythm he was setting. He moaned in response, whispering her name when he started to lose control.

With a growl, he broke from her grip and lowered her back to the bed. Feeling the wind get knocked out of her, she looked up to his eyes to see the lost lust-filled gaze back in place. His movements became rougher, pushing back inside her without caring to be slow or gentle anymore; need drove him forward, but by then it was okay because she was accustomed to the back and forth motion.

Now that she was on the bed and he was above her, their closeness was gone, but he still touched her. His hands were now free to roam her body as he thrusted into her with animalistic need. Fingers gripped her thigh, then traveled higher, holding her bottom and squeezing. She gasped in response and he moved again. His mouth found her neglected breasts and she moaned as he sucked and played with them. Everything suddenly went by so fast as he seemed to be everywhere at once. Until finally, it was over.

A low moan, whispering her name, and he stilled. She was panting underneath him, not sure if she had reached a climax or not, but happy to see him coming down from the high. If he had started out that way, then she would not have enjoyed this evening as much as she had.

"Goku," she panted, reaching for him to lay against her.

His eyes settled on hers, and he did just that, pulling out before laying down next to her. She turned so she could place her hand on his now sweaty chest, and his arm went out to wrap around her and pull her close to him. She smiled, taking in his scent and loving the fact that he understood the need for close cuddles after sex.

"Chi-Chi," he whispered, "Did I do it right? Like you wanted?"

Like she wanted? She had to think about it for a moment. There were a lot of things that could have gone better. A lot of moments lost. Too much time in between wondering what to do and what something meant. But over all, for her first time, she had found an intimate moment among everything else, and though she hadn't expected it, her feelings towards her husband had only grown for what he'd done. The act had brought them closer together, and that alone was enough to satisfy her.

"You were great, Goku," she muttered against his skin, listening to his heart beat. "You were very intimate."

"Intimate? Is that what it's called?"

She giggled and then sighed. "Sex is very intimate, so yes. Those feelings were representative of your intimacy."

"Huh," he said, as if he hadn't understood a word she said. "So that means you liked it? You're happy?"

Always with that question. She had to smile, especially when he pulled the covers around to throw across the both of them. Yes, sleep. She could sleep here. Just like this. With him.

"Yes, Goku," she said with a yawn. "You make me very happy."

As she started to drift into sleep, she felt him kiss her head and then start stroking her hair through his fingers. "I'm glad. I like it when you're happy, Chi-Chi."


End file.
